


Opportunità

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi aveva continuato a vivere, anche quando sua madre era morta, anche quando quella E a cui si era tanto abituato era scomparsa dal suo polso, segno evidente che la sua anima gemella non c'era più.





	Opportunità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/gifts).



_Accadono cose che sono come domande._  
_Passa un minuto, oppure anni, e poi la vita risponde._  
(Alessandro Baricco)

  
Cosa ci fosse di tanto speciale nell'essere già predestinati, Levi non lo capiva. Forse era a causa di ciò che lo aspettava, che non riusciva proprio a comprendere quel mondo assurdo e la visione così ristretta delle cose. Levi, d'altronde, era uno dei pochi che aveva avuto modo di incontrare la propria anima gemella prima di quanto fosse davvero lecito.  
Ricordava bene quel giorno: era appena uscito da scuola ed era andato quasi a sbattere contro un uomo alto, alto e dai capelli biondi; si erano guardati, uno di quegli sguardi che avresti regalato solo a una persona con tre teste, e poi lo aveva  _sentito_.  
Un battito lento, prolungato, che gli aveva quasi stretto il petto. Il rumore sordo di qualcosa che si creava, veniva alla luce. Non aveva capito, allora; aveva solo dieci anni del resto e sua madre non aveva ancora avuto modo di spiegargli appieno ciò che significava il segno sul suo polso. Eppure ricordava, come se fosse stato ieri, lo sguardo di quel ragazzo.  
Era arrossito di botto e, quasi nello stesso istante, aveva sorriso. Il tutto non era durato che qualche secondo, eppure Levi lo aveva inciso a fuoco dentro. Poi si era alzato di tutta fretta e lo aveva aiutato a rialzarsi. Levi aveva accettato e solo in quel momento, nello stringergli la mano destra, aveva notato le ali gemelle che stavano sul polso dell'uomo.  
_Sono come le mie._  Aveva pensato, ingenuamente; all'epoca nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato che cosa ci fosse di speciale in quel disegno così unico che aveva sul polso e che lo rendeva diverso da tutti gli altri.  
Era tornato a casa, senza darci troppo peso, fino a quando non aveva visto qualcosa che era inevitabilmente cambiato sul suo polso: c'era una lettera, al centro, dove le due ali prima si univano insieme; una “E” dalla calligrafia elegante, in corsivo. Levi l'aveva guardata intimorito, toccandosela. Non gli faceva male, ma fino al giorno prima non c'era stata affatto.  
Non ne era stato spaventato, ma aveva comunque chiesto spiegazioni. Sua madre si era portata una mano alla bocca, quando aveva visto il cambiamento e aveva sorriso, scuotendo brevemente il capo.  
«Hai incontrato la tua anima gemella, Levi.» gli aveva detto; sembrava commossa, mentre si accarezzava il polso, là dove c'era una bussola stilizzata. Non c'era scritto nulla, al suo interno, ma sua madre ne accarezzava sempre il centro, così innaturalmente vuoto.  
«La mia cosa?»  
«La tua anima gemella, la persona con cui passerai la vita.» Levi aveva storto il naso, ma poi sua madre aveva continuato a parlare. «Non ti sei mai chiesto perché abbiamo tutti un tatuaggio sul polso?»  
Lui aveva scosso la testa, osservando il proprio e poi quello della donna. «Perché esistono solo due persone per volta con lo stesso tipo di tatuaggio. Ci rappresenta, ci dice chi siamo e con chi staremo, ci fa da guida. E, quando incontriamo la persona che ha il nostro stesso tatuaggio... Nasce qualcosa. La lettera che hai sul polso è l'iniziale di quella persona, Levi.»  
«E perché tu...» Kuchel abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo. Levi sapeva, ancora prima di guardarla, che aveva le lacrime agli occhi. «La lettera non è per sempre, solo finché entrambi camminate su questa terra.»  
Il bambino annuì; suo padre era morto prima che lui nascesse, anche se sua madre, spesso, gli raccontava qualche aneddoto. Capitava di rado, perché era sempre triste quando lo faceva, così Levi preferiva non chiederle mai più di quanto lei non fosse disposta a dargli.  
Era un ricordo ancora vivido.  
Non aveva più incontrato quel ragazzo, neppure per caso: probabilmente, a causa della loro differenza d'età, camminavano su sentieri paralleli che non si sarebbero incrociati così facilmente. Levi aveva continuato a vivere, anche quando sua madre era morta, anche quando quella  _E_ a cui si era tanto abituato era scomparsa dal suo polso, segno evidente che la sua anima gemella non c'era più.  
Aveva trovato quasi subito un lavoro mal pagato, ma che riusciva a fargli mantenere la casa in cui era cresciuto con sua madre e in cui, prima, c'era stato anche suo padre. Era un semplice magazziniere, trasportava pesi tutto il giorno e, malgrado la sua altezza minuta, era molto forte.  
Non aveva mai avuto interesse nei siti che aiutavano i  _soulmates_  a trovarsi: sapeva cosa lo aspettava, dunque non aveva aspettative a riguardo. Si limitava a starsene sulle sue e a condividere qualche esperienza di poco conto con qualche ragazzo o ragazza. Aveva lasciato la scuola a sedici anni, quando sua madre era morta e da allora non aveva più avuto il desiderio di aspirare davvero a qualcosa. Era semplicemente rimasto solo, solo e senza prospettive che non fossero prettamente legate al suo presente.  
Sapeva di non essere capito; la sua espressione era talmente tanto disinteressata, che spesso si era ritrovato nei guai. Per fortuna, quel tipo di problemi erano svaniti con l'età: una volta superati i vent'anni, nessuno faceva più caso all'uomo con l'espressione truce, pensando che possa cercare rogne. Era diventato adulto, semplicemente.  
Contrariamente alla maggior parte di chi perdeva la propria anima gemella prima del tempo, Levi non si considerava affatto da compatire: non aveva che semplicemente  _scontrato_  il suo predestinato, dunque non aveva in sé un senso di lutto e perdita. Era crudele, probabilmente, ma era così che si sentiva. La vita andava avanti e, anche se non avesse mai incontrato chi gli era predestinato... Poco male. Molta gente continuava a vivere le proprie vite senza incontrarla mai e viveva comunque.  
  
«Mi scusi... Ha finito?» sollevò lo sguardo sulla ragazza dai capelli corti che lo osservava, pronta a ripulire il tavolo dove, fino a poco prima, aveva consumato il suo pranzo. Annuì, alzandosi, pronto per andare alla cassa.  
Sentì lo sguardo di quella seguirlo, seppure in modo piuttosto discreto. Non era affatto così strano, per lui, riscuotere interesse negli altri. Non se ne vantava, né era particolarmente colpito dalla cosa; certo, andava a suo vantaggio quando aveva voglia di svagarsi, ma terminava lì e il tutto era determinato molto dal suo umore.  
Una volta uscito dalla piccola tavola calda, si stiracchiò verso l'alto, lo sguardo puntato verso l'enorme orologio digitale che faceva bella mostra di sé in cima al grattacielo stanziato proprio a pochi metri dalla banchina del porto. Si trovava in linea d'aria di fronte a quel punto e l'odore di salsedine, cibo fritto e gas di scarico era quasi insopportabile.  
Il ponte levatoio, che un tempo doveva essere stato blu, ma che ormai era chiaramente arrugginito e scolorito, si stava alzando con il suo rumore cigolante, accompagnato dalla sirena. Levi intravedeva già da lontano la nave merce che si sarebbe presto attraccata.  
Sospirò, passandosi il dorso della mano contro la fronte. Faceva caldo e l'umidità del porto non aiutava affatto a sentire meno la cappa di afa di quel giorno.  
Si diresse a passo lento verso la via secondaria per accedere alla banchina quando il ponte era sollevato: ci avrebbe sicuramente messo di più, ma in ogni caso, se pensava a quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di attraversare il ponte, avrebbe guadagnato comuque dieci minuti buoni e la sua pausa era quasi finita.  
  
La sera calò e con essa anche il suo turno ebbe fine. Lavorava da qualche anno al porto e la paga era migliore del posto in cui era stato fino ai ventuno anni; ma d'altra parte, ai tempi, la sua unica preoccupazione era stata quella di andare avanti senza l'aiuto di nessuno.  
Certo, era stato affidato a sua zia, ma quella, salvo l'assegno mensile, non si era mai fatta vedere troppo e, una volta superata la maggiore età, era diventato indipendente anche circa le sue scelte.  
Così si era cercato di barcamenare tra i conti da pagare e gli impegni lavorativi; non si reputava una persona sfortunata, quanto piuttosto una persona qualunque, che non aveva necessità particolari. Cosa avrebbe dovuto volere, in fondo? Non aveva mai avuto modo di capire se ci fosse davvero  _di più_  nella vita, oltre ad avere un lavoro decente, un appartamento confortevole e del cibo in tavola; ciò che gli offriva la sua vita, andava più che bene.  
L'odore di salsedine gli si era appiccicato addosso come una seconda pelle – cosa che detestava – anche se era ormai lontano dalla zona portuale e si stava affrettando tra i vicoli del centro storico; attraversò la zona con i negozi, la piazzetta con il bar in cui spesso faceva colazione e la libreria, dove quando aveva tempo andava durante la pausa. I lampioni emettevano una luce fioca, ma illuminavano abbastanza, tanto da non far impensierire la ragazza vestita da festa che gli passò accanto, malgrado la zona fosse pressoché deserta.  
La sacca contro la sua spalla gli batté contro la base della schiena, cosa che lo distrasse un istante, il tempo però che bastò a qualche sconosciuto di disarcionarlo verso il ciottolato.  
«Cazzo fai-» emise un verso infastidito, mentre si rimetteva in equilibrio, poco prima di perdere la stabilità. Per sua fortuna, essendo piccolo, aveva un baricentro perfettamente centrato, che gli permetteva di cadere raramente.  
Nel momento in cui il suo sguardo color argento saettò verso il colpevole, gli parve di sentire un battito. Una sensazione già provata prima, qualcosa di lungo, lento e incomprensibile. Incomprensibile come gli occhi dentro i quali – seppure vi fosse poca luce – si specchiò.  
Due cieli d'estate, limpidi, grandi.  _Un cielo già visto_.  
Levi si ritrovò senza parole, mentre rimaneva immobile, la bocca socchiusa leggermente e lo sguardo fisso.  _Non era possibile._  
  
Erwin rimase imbambolato sul posto. Qualcosa di simile a una bomba nucleare gli era esplosa nella testa e, nella sua mente, non vi era altro che macerie di ciò che c'era stato fino a poco prima. La sensazione di pienezza che lo colmava, qualcosa di mai sperimentato in precedenza.  
Di fronte a sé vi era un uomo che gli arrivava a malapena alle spalle, lo sguardo sottile e apparentemente ostile, che tuttavia sembrava stupito quanto il proprio – cosa che non lo fece sentire un completo idiota.  
Diciotto anni e finalmente capiva che cosa voleva dire sentirsi finalmente completi; perché non poteva essere altro che quello: aveva incontrato il suo  _soulmate_ , la sua anima gemella.  
Il suo sguardo chiaro quasi virò verso la mano dell'uomo dai capelli neri. Non mostrava il polso, ma riusciva a intravedere le righe, un disegno familiare. Si fissò, girando la mano in modo che potesse osservarsi il polso destro, per avere la sua conferma, ed eccola lì. In mezzo alle due ali stilizzate, una  _L_  in stampatello era marchiata a fuoco.  
Schiuse le labbra, cercando le parole: che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  _“Ciao, so che siamo anime gemelle, quindi perché non mi dici il tuo nome e il tuo numero?”_. Sarebbe stato alquanto strano e, sebbene suo padre gli avesse detto che non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire il proprio incontro con l'anima gemella – data la sua rarità – non aveva idea di che cosa fosse davvero giusto fare.  
Era solo un ragazzino, in confronto all'uomo davanti a lui; un ragazzino inesperto e che aveva sognato spesso, di incontrare il proprio  _soulmate_ , benché sapesse quanto fossero scarse le possibilità, specialmente vista la sua giovane età. E invece eccolo lì, in carne e ossa, che lo fissava. Non c'erano dubbi che si fosse accorto anche lui di ciò che li legava, data la sua immobilità, eppure taceva.  
«Io...» provò a parlare, ma la voce gli uscì impastata, roca, flebile. Un tono peggiore, in effetti, non avrebbe potuto usarlo in un momento come quello. Eppure bastò a riscuotere l'altro, che si raddrizzò sul posto.  
Non disse nulla, non subito, imitando il gesto che Erwin aveva compiuto solo un istante prima. Si guardò il polso e, nel farlo, gli parve che i suoi occhi dal taglio sottile, si allargassero ancora di più – come se qualcosa, in quella situazione, lo avesse messo in difficoltà o lo avesse colto di sorpresa. Lo sguardo color argento si posò nuovamente su di lui ed Erwin si sentì avvampare, sotto quel modo di osservarlo: era intenso, diretto.  
Inghiottì a vuoto e, nel farlo, notò l'uomo sollevare il braccio e voltare il polso verso di lui. Erano a poca distanza, dunque non faticò minimamente a riconoscere quelle linee, con al centro una  _E_  dalla vergatura piuttosto elegante, in effetti. Lui imitò il gesto e, nel farlo, gli parve di notare l'altro tremare per un istante, come se fosse stato attraversato da un brivido intenso.  
«Mi chiamo Erwin.» trovò, infine, il coraggio e il fiato per dire. L'altro dai capelli neri rimase solo due istanti di più in silenzio, prima di schiudere le labbra sottili e ricambiare. «Levi.»  
A Erwin, quel momento, parve molto più intenso di quanto non fosse stato il reale riconoscimento del loro legame. Qualcosa che, finalmente, andava davvero al suo posto dopo tempo – molto più di quanto, forse, lui avesse percepito.  
  
Levi si mosse tra le sue braccia, districandosi in modo da potersi accoccolare meglio contro il suo petto ampio; malgrado la loro differenza d'età, Levi era decisamente minuto rispetto a lui, benché questo non lo rendesse né meno forte, né tantomeno di aspetto meno adulto di quanto non fosse.  
«E quindi pensi che il fatto che ci siamo rivisti, non sia un caso?» domandò l'uomo dai capelli neri; Erwin scosse il capo: non credeva nelle coincidenze, inoltre, il fatto che si fossero visti quando lui non era davvero  _lui_  anni prima... Gli rendeva più chiaro il tutto, confermando che, davvero, vi fosse un piano più ampio dietro.  
Levi non sembrava convinto, eppure, nell'appoggiare il mento contro la sua scapola, non pareva per nulla disturbato dalle sue parole. Forse, la verità era che non gli interessava davvero il  _come_ , quanto piuttosto il risultato finale, il fatto che fossero assieme alla fin fine.  
Lo capiva e in un certo modo, riusciva anche a dirsi d'accordo con lui; ma l'idea di loro, destinati ancora prima di tutto, destinati forse da sempre e in ogni possibile futuro e passato, era qualcosa che stuzzicava enormemente la sua fantasia romantica. Del resto aveva solo diciotto anni, non aveva perso la sua vena sognante, né probabilmente l'avrebbe persa mai.  
«Sarebbe romantico, scoprire che ogni volta le nostre vite sono destinate a incrociarsi.» ammise, mentre Levi lo guardava, sollevandosi dalla sua posizione privilegiata, solo per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi. «Forse.» si limitò a rispondere, ma aveva un lieve rossore sulle guance e sulle orecchie che, in parte, Erwin aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere come vero imbarazzo.  
Lo strinse forte tra le braccia, sentendolo modellarsi in modo istintivo contro di lui, il corpo flessuoso e muscoloso che aderiva al suo, come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile prima. Erano due pezzi che, uniti, ne davano uno completamente diverso.  
Sospirò, pago di quel pensiero, mentre un mugolio infastidito proveniva da Levi. Erwin lo guardò, un sorriso tiepido, ma allo stesso tempo caloroso, prima di allentare la presa e lasciare che i loro visi si avvicinassero in un bacio a occhi chiusi.  
Ed eccola, la vera perfezione. La giusta conclusione di qualcosa e l'inizio di qualcosa di diverso e completamente nuovo. Erwin lo sentiva dentro,  _sapeva_  che era ciò che aveva aspettato probabilmente da sempre e non ne era pentito, né spaventato. Era solamente grato per quella possibilità, perché l'opportunità di essere felici, in fondo, andava colta nell'istante in cui era offerta anche solo di sfuggita.


End file.
